greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Man ist, was man ist
Man ist, was man ist 'ist die vierte Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Zusammenfassung * Meredith muss sich während der Visite übergeben und hat Angst, dass sie schwanger ist. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass ihr nur der Blinddarm entfernt werden muss. Sie muss sich außerdem endlich zwischen Derek und Finn entscheiden. Sie trennt sich von Finn, auch wenn Derek sie zuvor freigibt und sagt, sie solle sich für Finn entscheiden * Mark taucht erneut auf und hat diesmal vor, zu bleiben. Er erhält von Dr. Webber den Job als Chef der Plastischen Chirugie. Inhalt Meredith muss sich während der Visite übergeben und hat Angst, dass sie schwanger ist. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass ihr nur der Blinddarm entfernt werden muss. Während Meredith unter Medikamenteneinfluss steht, offenbart Addison ihr einiges über ihre Beziehung zu Derek und den Seitensprung mit Mark, aber nur weil sie weiß, dass Meredith es später wieder vergessen haben wird. Sie muss sich außerdem endlich zwischen Derek und Finn entscheiden. Sie trennt sich von Finn, auch wenn Derek sie zuvor freigibt und sagt, sie solle sich für Finn entscheiden, da er der bessere Kerl sei. Meredith kommt nicht dazu, ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hat. Addisons Seitensprung und der Grund für Dereks Weggang aus New York Mark taucht erneut auf und hat diesmal vor, zu bleiben. Er erhält von Dr. Webber den Job als Chef der Plastischen Chirugie und Derek ist davon nicht begeistert. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr.George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Stars * Chris O'Donnell als Dr. Finn Dandridge * Fred Ward als Dennison Duquette, Sr. Gast-Stars * Stephanie Faracy als Mrs. Sullivan * Tina Holmes als Rebecca Bloom * Alan Blumenfeld als Shawn Sullivan * Steven W. Bailey als Joe Co-Stars * Jeff Rubino als Jeff Bloom * Paula Weston Solano als Gynäkologie-Schwester Uncredited * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette (Stimme) Musik *'If Looks Could Kill'' ''von Camera Obscura *'Standing In the Way of Control' von Gossip *'Back in Time ' von'' Au Revoir Simone'' *'So:Lo ' von'' Kate Havnevik'' *'Province' von TV on the Radio *'Fall for Nothing' von Mindy Smith Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel '' What I Am'' bezieht sich auf einen Song von Edie Brickell & New Bohemians. Trivia * Als Addison Merediths Werte checkt bemerkt sie, dass Meredith nicht schwanger ist. Als Frauenärztin und Geburtshelferin müsste sie aber eigentlich wissen, dass Meredith nie so starke Medikamente bekommen hätte, wenn sie tatsächlich schwanger wäre. * In der Episode ist Finn Dandridge zum letzten Mal zu sehen. * Am Ende der Episode erfahren wir, dass Denny's voller Name Dennison ist. Intro An einem gewissen Punkt während ihrer Ausbildung, bekommen die meisten Assistenzärzte ein Gefühl dafür, wer sie sind als Arzt, und was für ein Chirurg sie wohl werden. Wenn man sie fragt, sagen sie es einem, sie sagen dann nicht "Ich werde Chirurg", sie sagen, "Unfallchirurg", "Neurochirurg". Unterschiede, die mehr sind als eine Beschreibung des Spezialgebiets. Sie tragen dazu bei, zu definieren wer man ist, denn außerhalb des OPs ist das nicht nur so, dass die meisten Chirurgen keine Ahnung haben wer sie sind, sie haben auch Angst es herauszufinden. Outro Dennys Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter seiner Eltern: Dad, Mom, ich bin's! Ich ruf vom "Seattle Grace Hospital" an, wo die wunderschöne, begabte und unglaublich hartnäckige Dr. Izzie Stevens mir gerade, sie hat mir gerade ein nagelneues Herz gegeben und versprochen mich zu heiraten. Ich weiß, dass wir uns nicht immer einig waren und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, ich wollte, ich habe versucht alles besser zu machen. Ich weiß, dass ihr wütend auf mich seid, doch ich hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeiht. Wie sich rausstellt, muss man manchmal das Falsche machen. Manchmal muss man einen großen Fehler machen, um rauszufinden wie man es richtig macht. Fehler tun weh, aber es ist der einzige Weg herauszufinden, wer man wirklich ist. Ich weiß jetzt wer ich bin. Ich weiß was ich will. Ich hab die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden. Ich hab ein neues Herz und ich möchte, dass ihr das nächste Flugzeug hierher nehmt und mein Mädchen kennenlernt. Von jetzt an wird alles anders, das verspreche ich, von jetzt an wird nichts mehr so sein wie früher. Ich hab euch lieb. Macht's gut! Zitate *'Addison:' Ah ich sehe, dein Ehebruch trägt Früchte! (im Bezug auf Meredith' Übergeben) '' *'Derek:' Besser als ein ehebrecherisches Früchtchen! ''(im Bezug auf Marks Auftauchen) *Cristina: Also, wer ist der Vater? *Meredith: Ich bin nicht schwanger. *Cristina: Ich dachte auch nicht, dass ich schwanger war, als ich schwanger war, aber die Bauchschmerzen, das Fieber, das ständige Übergeben... *Meredith: Ich bin nicht schwanger! *Cristina: Du weißt nicht, wer der Vater ist, oder? *Meredith: Es müsste von Derek sein. Von Finn kann's auf keinen Fall sein. *Cristina: Noch kein Sex mit dem Tierarzt gehabt? Du musst raus aus dieser Beziehung, und zwar sofort. *Meredith: Ich kann doch nicht schwanger sein, oder? *Cristina: Mit McBaby. *Meredith: War ich so fies zu dir, als du schwanger warst? *Cristina: Du sagst doch, du bist nicht schwanger. *Bailey: Ist sie auch nicht. *Meredith: Du bist 'ne gute Freundin. *Cristina: Du bist so high, das gibt's gar nicht. *Meredith: Genau gesagt bist du meine beste Freundin auf der riesen ganzen Welt. *Cristina: Ich hab nur Mitleid mit dir. *Meredith: Warum? Weil ich heute sterben könnte? *Cristina: Das ist der Grund, warum mir Leute auf Drogen zuwider sind. *Meredith: Wenn ich heute sterbe, wird man sagen, das war die morallose Assistenzärztin. Sie hatte zwei Ärzte. *Cristina: Einen Arzt. Der andere behandelt Viecher. *Meredith: Derek, Finn, Derek, Finn. Ich sterbe als das Mädchen, das sich nicht entscheiden konnte. *Cristina: Das mag ja sein. Aber das ist egal, weil du dann tot bist *Derek: Also... *Finn: Also? *Derek: Wie geht's denn unserem Doktor und dem lieben Vieh? *Finn: Und bei Ihnen Derek? Nicht viel los? *Derek: Hmmm (Dereks Pager piept) *Finn: Wenn sie wegmüssen, dann... *Derek: Nein, schon gut. Nicht nötig. *Finn: Toll. *Meredith: Toll. *Derek: Toll. *George: Okay, dann bereiten wir dich mal für die... Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Finn. *Meredith: Jetzt sind alle meine Jungs hier. Ihr seht alle so gut aus und ihr küsst alle so gut. *Finn: Wie bitte? *George: Sie ist total high. *Meredith: Er küsst ganz ausgezeichnet. *Finn: Ihr wart mal zusammen? *Derek: Das wussten Sie nicht? *Meredith: Es war weniger ein Date, als vielmehr eine grauenvolle, unangenehme, sexuelle Erfahrung. *George: Ohh, ähh. Ich, ich muss jetzt gehen. *Bailey: Sie alle müssen jetzt gehen. Diese Frau wird auf eine Operation vorbereitet. Also raus mit Ihnen. *George: Sehr gerne. *Bailey: Raus, aber nicht Sie O'Malley! *Meredith: Dr. Bailey! Alle meine Freunde sind hier! *Bailey: Nicht mehr lange. Sagen Sie Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Grey. *Derek: Ich bin hier, wenn du aufwachst. *Finn: Das bin ich auch. *Bailey: Raus! *Meredith: Addison! Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd! *Addison: Ich bin nicht schwerhörig, Dr. Grey. *Meredith: Hi! *Addison: Das sind sie eindeutig, wie ich sehe. Aber Sie sind nicht schwanger. *Meredith: Nein. Geht's Ihnen gut? *Addison: Prima! Und Ihnen? *Meredith: Ich versuche mich zu entscheiden, zwischen zwei Männern. *Addison: Ohhh, okay. Also, viel Glück dabei. *Meredith: Wie haben Sie gewusst, dass Derek der richtige war? *Addison: Wie bitte? *Meredith: Ich weiß, dass Sie mich hassen. Schon klar und sie schulden mir überhaupt nichts, gar nichts, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaar nichts. Wo war ich gerade? *Addison: Derek. *Meredith: Genau. Ich möchte, dass er der Mann für mich ist. Aber dann würd ich wissen, dass er der richtige ist, oder? Sie wussten es doch. *Addison: Sie können... Ich konnte es nicht wissen. Ich hatte nur... Derek ist so einer... Ich wusste, er würde mir nie wehtun. Das würde er nie, nicht absichtlich jedenfalls. Nicht so, wie ich ihm. *Meredith: Als er sich für Sie entschieden hat, da hat er mir wehgetan. *Addison: Ich hätte ihn aufgeben sollen, und nicht festhalten. Versuchen ein besserer Mensch zu sein und noch so Einiges. *Meredith: Geht mir genauso. Ich auch so Einiges. *Addison: Ich hasse Sie nicht. *Meredith: Warum hatten wir so 'ne Unterhaltung nicht früher? *Addison: Es gibt nur einen Grund, warum wir jetzt die Unterhaltung führen: Weil ich weiß, dass Sie nicht ein Wort mehr wissen werden, wenn die Wirkung der Medikamente nachlässt. *Derek: Warst du eben bei Meredith? *Addison: Ja. *Derek: Und? *Addison: Tu ihr... Tu ihr nicht nochmal weh. *Meredith: Ohh, ohh. Deckt mich zu auf dem OP-Tisch. Mich haben schon viel zu viele Leute nackt gesehen. Was noch an Würde übrig ist, möcht ich gern behalten. Mr. McSexy!! McSexy!! Huhu!! *Mark: Ist das mein neuer Spitzname? McSexy? *Meredith: Ja, aber das sollen Sie glaub ich gar nicht wissen. *Mark: Wie geht's meiner Lieblings-Mätresse? *Meredith: Haben Sie es noch nicht gehört? Ich bin jetzt eine ehebrecherische Hure. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode